


Слишком живое воображение

by Keishiko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keishiko/pseuds/Keishiko
Summary: Жан-Жак изо всех сил борется с собой и не дрочит на Отабека, потому что грешновато. Но дух слаб, а Отабек слишком хорош...





	Слишком живое воображение

— Есть ли ещё что-то, в чём ты хочешь исповедаться?

Жан-Жак невольно заслоняет лицо молитвенно сложенными руками, хотя между ним и священником — решётка конфессионала, и отец Фрэнсис никак не может увидеть его горящие щёки.

— Да, — говорит он с трудом. — Я, м-м… Я мастурбирую.

Ему ужасно хочется провалиться под землю прямо так, не поднимаясь с колен. Он знает, что этим занимаются все его ровесники, а многие уже познали радости настоящего секса, но одно дело — болтать с приятелями в раздевалке, а другое — признаваться в своём грехе пожилому священнику. То есть Господу на самом деле, но Господь и так всё видит, а священнику надо обязательно сказать вслух.

— Понятно, — говорит отец Фрэнсис. — Ты молодец, что решился сказать об этом. Знаешь, это один из самых частых грехов, в которых исповедаются молодые люди, но нужно мужество, чтобы признаться себе, что это грех, и захотеть от него освободиться.

«Ох, если бы вы только знали», — думает Жан-Жак. В таком грехе, как у него, тут точно исповедаются нечасто.

— В следующий раз, когда почувствуешь желание это сделать, начинай читать молитву. Проси Господа помочь тебе преодолеть соблазн. Нет такого греха, который мы не сумели бы победить с Его помощью. А в качестве епитимьи прочитай трижды «Аве Мария».

Отцу Фрэнсису не приходит в голову спросить, кого представляет себе Жан-Жак, совершая постыдный, но такой приятный грех. Иначе дело бы точно не ограничилось «Аве Марией».

***

Жан-Жак честно пытается следовать совету отца Фрэнсиса. Он напоминает себе о чистоте, которую Господь дал каждому из Своих детей и которая стоит дороже, чем несколько минут удовольствия. О том, что ему снова придётся сгорать от стыда, исповедуясь, и бояться, что священник задаст пару лишних вопросов, на которые придётся ответить честно, и что тогда начнётся… Где его сила воли, которой он так гордится?

«Не введи нас в искушение», — шепчет Жан-Жак, а перед глазами стоит обнажённая спина Отабека Алтына. Наклонившись, тот стягивает через голову футболку. Под кожей перекатываются мышцы. Подойти к нему, толкнуть вперёд, заставляя наклониться — прямо так, с запутавшимися в футболке руками, чтобы потерял равновесие и с возмущённым «Леруа!» ткнулся локтями в стену. Не дать опомниться, обхватить поперёк живота, прижать к себе — крепко, не обращая внимания на попытки оттолкнуть. Коленом раздвинуть ноги, втереться стояком между ягодиц, толкаясь прямо через одежду, пока Отабек не начнёт отвечать, прогибаясь в пояснице ему навстречу. Тогда запустить вторую руку за пояс штанов, обхватить уже твёрдый член и двигаться в одном ритме, чтобы всё вместе: дыхание, стоны, дрожь, и вот-вот уже не сдержаться…

Жан-Жак стискивает свой член и с жалобным всхлипом кончает. Руки дрожат, ноги подкашиваются, отзвуки оргазма сладко растекаются по телу. «Аминь», — обреченно думает он. Советы отца Фрэнсиса не помогают ни хрена.

***

Этому нет разумного объяснения. Во-первых, Отабек Алтын — парень. Жан-Жан считает себя очень современным и продвинутым, но это когда дело касается других, а самому ему не так-то просто смириться с мыслью, что вместо упругих грудок и попок ровесниц он дрочит на широкие плечи соперника по катку. Он успел выучить все объяснения, призванные успокоить и смириться: что большинство людей на самом деле бисексуальны, что ориентация закладывается от рождения, что пока он думает и о девушках тоже — ничего страшного в этом нет. Всё это не меняет главного: мужеложство — грех. И он слишком слабоволен, чтобы запретить себе потакать этому греху.

А ещё — и это самое обидное — Отабек не обращает на него внимания. Вообще. Катается так, словно он на катке один, на подколки не реагирует, на шутки не смеётся. Жан-Жак пытался познакомиться с ним поближе — и был вежливо послан, а ведь он тогда хотел всего лишь подружиться, ничего больше. Честно-честно. Всё, что больше, началось уже потом, и повторные попытки познакомиться ближе сразу лишились обычной Жан-Жаковой уверенности, а поскольку на Отабека и уверенность-то не действовала, Жан-Жак раз за разом получал вежливый, но однозначный игнор.

И если бы это только помогло. Беда в том, что у Жан-Жака слишком живое воображение. Отабеку достаточно остановиться у бортика и откинуть с лица чёлку — Жан-Жак уже представляет, как кладёт руку на его поднимающуюся от тяжёлого дыхания грудь, ощущая под рукой горячие мышцы, а потом задирает футболку и гладит голую кожу, обводя пальцем твердеющий сосок. Капля воды, пролившаяся из бутылки, не успевает скатиться по шее Отабека — в своих фантазиях Жан-Жак ловит её губами, языком прослеживает обратный путь до влажного горячего рта. Потом он спохватывается и отводит взгляд, и читает про себя «Salve Regina» на латыни. Латынь хоть как-то помогает сосредоточиться, недаром Жан-Жак её терпеть не может.

***

Из чувства самосохранения Жан-Жак старается как можно реже пересекаться с Отабеком, но, к сожалению, каток — не его собственность, а объяснить маме, почему он хочет сменить расписание тренировок, невозможно. Максимум, что он может, — закончить раньше, чтобы не встречаться с Отабеком в раздевалке. Потому что одно дело — каток, где холодно, тренеры наблюдают и вообще все мысли должны быть о своей программе (должны быть, да). И совсем другое — раздевалка, где есть шанс оказаться наедине и где, собственно, раздеваются, а ещё там душевая и… в общем, раздевалка уверенно лидирует в фантазиях Жан-Жака, ненамного обгоняя его спальню. Потому что в спальню Отабека ещё надо затащить, а в раздевалке он каждую неделю. В понимании Жан-Жака это и есть искушение, и он добросовестно старается его избегать.

Но когда он выходит из душа, Отабек уже здесь. На Жан-Жака он не обращает внимания: стаскивает по очереди перчатки, небрежно кидая их на скамью, потом захватывает футболку за шиворот и тянет вверх, слегка наклонившись… Горячая волна бросается Жан-Жаку в лицо и стекает к животу; он непроизвольно сглатывает слюну, глядя на свою ожившую фантазию, такую реальную, что кажется — подойди, коснись, и всё будет точно так же. Но Отабек, скинув футболку, выпрямляется, и Жан-Жак поспешно отворачивается к шкафчику, делая вид, что очень занят поиском своих вещей. Лишь бы не были видны красные пятна на щеках.

Отабек, забросив на плечо полотенце, проходит мимо него в душ — так близко, что Жан-Жак почти чувствует тепло его тела и невольно тянется следом, словно Отабек — это магнит, а у Жан-Жака под кожей щекочется железная стружка. Он дожидается, пока не раздастся едва слышный шум воды, и только тогда оборачивается. Раздевалка пуста. И Отабека не будет ещё минут десять точно, а значит, можно позволить себе… Это ведь даже не грех. Просто любопытство. Ничего такого. Жан-Жак подходит к скамье, на которой свалена в кучу одежда Отабека, и, на всякий случай ещё раз оглядевшись, поднимает футболку и прижимает её к лицу, жадно вдыхая: ткань, еле уловимая отдушка стирального порошка и Отабек. Его терпкий, чуть пряный запах, от которого рвёт крышу. Член мгновенно твердеет, как будто Жан-Жак ещё вчера не пообещал себе, что больше не поддастся искушению. Думать некогда — Отабек принимает душ быстро, а второго такого шанса, может быть, и не представится. Так что Жан-Жак говорит себе, что потом обязательно раскается, и обхватывает ладонью член, плотнее прижимая к лицу футболку. Запах одуряет. Его слишком много и одновременно недостаточно — хочется вжаться лицом не в ткань, а в плечо Отабека, и захлёбываться этим запахом, как водой после долгой жажды, пробовать на вкус открытым ртом — жар и соль, и горячее биение крови под кожей, и чтобы это рука Отабека сжимала его член, подталкивая к оргазму…

Лёгкий шорох вырывает его из грёз. Жан-Жак открывает глаза и холодеет от ужаса: в двух шагах от него, опираясь плечом о крайний шкафчик, стоит Отабек. В одном полотенце, с влажной ещё кожей и прилипшими ко лбу прядями мокрых волос. Вода в душевой больше не льётся, и, кажется, не льётся она уже давно.

Жан-Жак замирает, как заяц в свете фар. Ему даже сказать нечего, прижатая к лицу футболка говорит сама за себя. Как и рука под поясом спортивных штанов, которые оттягивает внушительный стояк. Он сглатывает и беспомощно ждёт приговора.

— Чего встал? — хрипло говорит Отабек. — Давай.

Жан-Жак думает, что ослышался. Но Отабек смотрит на него в упор и медленно проводит рукой по животу, опускаясь ниже, на полотенце. Пальцами другой руки он сжимает угол шкафчика так, что белеют костяшки, и это говорит Жан-Жаку больше, чем он хотел бы знать. Он чуть прикрывает глаза, чтобы взгляд Отабека не прожигал его насквозь, и, облизнув губы, толкается в собственный кулак. Открыто, не скрываясь, зная, что на него смотрят, и подставляясь под чужой жадный взгляд. И ещё раз. Отабек смотрит. Жан-Жак проводит его футболкой по лицу, по шее, трётся щекой о мягкую ткань, прихватывает её губами. Уже можно не торопиться — он замедляет темп, обводит пальцем головку, позволяя себе тихий стон. Отабек подаётся вперёд, под полотенцем у него бугрится, и рука комкает ткань, ещё не позволяя себе прикоснуться, но это ненадолго, ещё немного — и он не выдержит… Жан-Жак представляет, как Отабек сейчас шагнет к нему, отведёт его руку и продолжит дрочить сам, всё так же глядя в глаза. Господи Иисусе, да. Он облизывает губы и подаётся бёдрами вперёд. Штаны мешаются — он оттягивает их вниз, без стыда выставляя напоказ возбуждённый член. Обхватывает пальцами головку, замедляя движения, пальцем размазывает выступившую каплю предъэякулята — как смазку, ох, вот бы однажды это действительно была смазка! Если бы Отабек повернулся, позволил полотенцу упасть, обнажая крепкую смуглую задницу, раздвинул бы ноги, приглашая, нет, приказывая: давай, вставь, тебе можно… Жан-Жак стискивает зубы, давя стон. Его фантазии никогда не доходили до этого. Возможно, потому что раньше перед ним не стоял полуголый Отабек и не было видно, как влажно сияет его кожа, вот так же она сияла бы, проминаясь под пальцами, если бы он завёл руку за спину и раздвинул ягодицы, открываясь бесстыдно и откровенно...

Он не выдерживает и стонет, и Отабек тут же подаётся вперёд, жадно наблюдая; Жан-Жак замечает, что его рука уже сползла к паху, и не может не усмехнуться про себя: даже наглаживая свой член, Отабек не даёт полотенцу сползти. Стесняется. Как же он покраснеет, наверное, если сдёрнуть это полотенце и зажать руки над головой, не давая прикрыться… и прикасаться к себе тоже не давать, чтобы извивался и шипел сквозь зубы от болезненного возбуждения, а потом сдался бы, прижался к бедрам Жан-Жака и начал бы тереться об него членом, не в силах уже остановиться. Ох, Жан-Жак посмотрел бы на него тогда, насладился бы его стонами и заливающей лицо краской. О-ох. Он комкает футболку Отабека, прижимая её к груди, и на последних судорожных движениях бёдер, уже почти не контролируя себя, успевает подставить ладонь. Сперма размазывается по пальцам, но Жан-Жак удерживается от того, чтобы вытереть её о футболку — это уже был бы полный финиш. Хотя… кажется, он об этом ещё помечтает.

— Давай, — запоздалым эхом выдыхает он, глядя в потемневшие до черноты глаза Отабека, и тот даёт, то есть кончает, неожиданно громко вскрикнув, так что Жан-Жак вздрагивает от мгновенного страха: не слышит ли кто? Если кто-то войдёт и увидит их… нет, вот про это фантазировать не хочется. Это как-то уже слишком.

— Как честный человек, ты теперь обязан дать мне свой номер телефона, — говорит он первое, что приходит в голову.

Отабек суживает глаза, снова превращаясь в недружелюбного соперника.

— Может, на тебе ещё и жениться?

Жан-Жан чувствует, как губы сами собой растягиваются в улыбке.

— Я подумаю, — говорит он. — А что, это ты считаешь, что уже меня обесчестил, или только планируешь?

Отабек шумно выдыхает сквозь сжатые зубы и, резко развернувшись, исчезает в душевой. Жан-Жак кидает его футболку на скамью и идёт следом, усмехаясь во весь рот. Он чувствует азарт, любопытство и жадное предвкушение того, что его ещё ожидает — что их ожидает. Но ни капли раскаяния. Отцу Фрэнсису придётся подождать свою заблудшую овечку, Жан-Жак не знает, сколько, но сейчас думает, что чем дольше — тем лучше. У него всё только начинается. Потом раскается сразу за всё, если, конечно, раскается вообще.

В конце концов, если Господь создал Отабека Алтына и привёл их с Жан-Жаком на один каток — на что Он, собственно, рассчитывал?


End file.
